dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Monitors
Countdown Controversy emerges for the Monitors when two with radically opposing viewpoints argue about how the multiverse should be maintained, the chief concern being the presence of "Multiversal Anomalies" (people who have hopped from world to world). Monitor Solomon of Earth-8 believes such disturbances should be immediately eradicated, and goes as far as to hunt down and kill Duela Dent. Despite his violence and zeal, he manages to convert almost all of the Monitors to his way of thinking. However, New Earth's monitor, Bob, believes a much more peaceful approach should be taken, and establishes the Challengers of the Unknown, a group made of anomalies to help him track down Ray Palmer who he believes is the only man capable of averting the upcoming Great Disaster. The violent actions of the majority of the Monitors, including the genocide of the Forerunners, attracted the ire of Monarch, who believed them to be tyrants. Using the Bleed as his headquarters, he gathered an Army from all over the multiverse to challenge and destroy them, almost suceeding, culminating in the destruction of Earth-51. Monarch's whereabouts are currently unknown, all of the Monitors survived the Monarch War, except for Bob who was specifically killed by Solomon as Solomon attempted to directly absorb Bob and amass Bob's power for himself. Although the Monitors were originally very close (some were specifically female while the bulk were male gendered), they have been changed drastically developing individual personalities and choosing through mutual best interest rather than a resulting singular mental/intellectual focus as shown when their base individual realities were drastically changed by Mister Mind during the end portion of the interdimensional 52 event. Thus the Monitors have also changed to reflect them, and have since been becoming more and more individual and acting in mannerisms that would be considered individual greed of their particular reality and at times of their own individual person which resulted in the attack and removal of Solomon from their collective assembly. Recognizing that the Monitors are more or less now completely individuals and thus increasingly dangerous to the stability of other individual realities, the Monitor of the destroyed Earth-51 Nix Uotan has recently put together a team to monitor the Monitors. The Monitor Guardian team consists of Ray Palmer, Donna Troy, Kyle Rayner and Forager. Final Crisis The Monitors were eliminated as a superpowered species as part of Nix Uotan's plan to safeguard the 52 individual realities from the Monitors' own vampiric nature as well as the plan instigated by Darkseid to reformat the universe to his own designs. Nix was reborn as a human teenager on Earth-0 with some rememberance of his existence as a Monitor. It was confirmed that only Nix Uotan himself survived the extinction of his race. Thus, only himself and the Anti-Monitor remain as representatives of this set of beings, though technically the Anti-Monitor is not part of their race. | CustomSection1 = List of Known Monitors | CustomText1 = The list of Monitors introduced by name or by universe includes: * Pre-Crisis Multiverse: The Monitor * Anti-Matter Universe: Anti-Monitor * Earth-0/New Earth: Bob killed by Solomon as shown in Countdown to Final Crisis #17 * Earth-6: Weeja Dell * Earth-8: Solomon * Earth-43: Zillo Valla * Earth-51: Nix Uotan * Unspecified source Earth: Doctrine primary female Monitor | Habitat = individual habitats as well as collective space station in the Bleed | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = Only 1 of the original 52 remain. Nix Uotan, who propagated the destruction of the Monitor race during the Final Crisis but was spared their fate, is the last of the Monitors, and defends the Multiverse from immense threats. :This note does not include the current being known as the Anti-Monitor, who, like these Monitors, may now also be reflective of multiple antimatter realities that have been shown to exist. At present, there is only one revealed Anti-Monitor. | Powers = Not well-defined, but if comparable to The Monitor: *'Cosmic Awareness' *'Dimensional Manipulation' Energy Manipulation *'Flight' *'Immortality' *'Interdimensional Teleportation' *'Matter Manipulation' *'Psionics' *'Reality Manipulation' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Teleportation' | Abilities = *'Genius-Level Intellect': An infinite knowledge about the secrets of the multiverse. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Democratic | TechnologyLevel = Advanced | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Monitor, Anti-Monitor, Monitor Bob (deceased), Monitor Solomon, Monitor Nix Uotan, Zillo Valla (deceased), Weeja Dell, Mandrakk | Notes = | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * DCU: Brave New World * Ion * Countdown * Final Crisis * The Multiversity | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * Multiverse * Multiversal Nexus * Monitor's Satellite * Countdown | Links = * Wikipedia }} Category:1982 Race Debuts